Homecoming
by nifa
Summary: Spock finally remembers the true nature of his realationship with Kirk. (KS pairing).


Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount/Viacom and no copyright infringement is intended. I receive no monetary gain from this fic, just the pleasure of writing it!  
  
A/N: This is K/S. I suggest you use the BACK button if you dislike this pairing.  
  
Homecoming.  
  
Kirk was floundering in the stormy water of the bay desperately reaching for a solid handhold as he attempted to lift his body clear of the roiling waves. The driving rain only made the wet metal of the partially submerged hull of the Klingon vessel even more slippery, allowing no purchase for fingers numbed with the cold. As his hand again failed to grasp anything but thin air, he fell back into the freezing water, only to suddenly feel a warm grip around his wrist, and a steely strength lifting him clear. Kirk found his anchor in the strong grasp of the Vulcan, and with a contented sigh he allowed himself a moment to simply savour being pressed against his side, listening to the sound of Spock's rapidly beating heart.  
  
The steadfast presence was a comfort as always, so too was the unmistakeable hint of affection and deep concern for his safety that flowed into his mind with the intimate contact, filling Kirk with warmth he had missed terribly in recent times. Their long standing bond of t'hy'la had attained its full meaning when they finally became lovers on the eve of the fateful training cruise but subsequent events had allowed no chance for further exploration or affirmation of the love that had been expressed that night. Their future had been torn from them so early in its beginnings and it was the cause of deep regret and sorrow for Jim, but it was nothing compared to the heartache caused by the fear of rejection he had felt while on Vulcan. Spock could not remember anything other about their relationship than that which he had already acknowledged.  
  
As soon as the fal-tor-pan had been successfully completed, the admiral had made it his business to ensure that T'Lar and the others who saw to Spock's retraining aware of this, hoping that knowledge of their strong relationship would help Spock regain all his memories but they had allowed the admiral only minimal contact with his First Officer during the Vulcan's recovery. Intellectually he understood the logic in allowing Spock to remember his personal history in his own time, after all, how could Vulcans who claimed to have purged themselves of all emotion possibly assist him in dealing with his past relationships? Kirk took some heart in the knowledge that even though Spock's recollections of their shared history and friendship were somewhat incomplete, there was no denying that he had been immediately drawn to Jim by the invisible link deep within their minds. Now there seemed to be a glimmer of hope.  
  
Despite the fact that his retraining in the mental disciplines had been performed with typical Vulcan efficiency, at the first touch of their hands, Spock was disturbed to find that his shielding was severely lacking. As he continued to support the human with his body, his mind opened willingly to him, and the hot breath of the Vulcan desert wind mixed with the cooler, misty air laced with the faintest scent of the sea, swirling wildly through their minds, until finally a balance of calmness was achieved that was more than acceptable to both.  
  
Spock was unsure of why this was happening, yet as the clouds that veiled the true depths of his feelings for the admiral were slowly pushed aside, the yearning for a nameless 'something' that he had felt missing from his new life hovered on the edge of his consciousness. The urgency to find the answer slowly dissipated with the realisation that what he sought was still buried deep within his mind, just waiting to be reawakened. It was no wonder that his retraining had dismissed this need as unimportant for these memories were not of logic or science or those things revered by his Vulcan heritage, they were of the emotions that surely belonged instead to his Human half.

_No, they belong only to you, to one who is both Human and Vulcan _whispered a faint but insistent inner voice that was so unexpected, and filled with such an intensely powerful and everlasting love that it felt almost painful.

_T'hy'la! Parted from me, yet never parted.._.How could he have forgotten?  
  
_Never and always touching and touched_.the beloved voice responded.  
  
Those were the memories hidden deep within, memories that were released as suddenly as a lover's climax. Spock closed his eyes and momentarily lost himself in the images of pale skin slicked with perspiration as their bodies writhed together, the erotic grunts and moans of passion, and the final ecstasy felt only in minds bound together in the act of love.  
  
_Jim, t'hy'la ,you are here with me!_  
  
_Always. Where else would I be, my t'hy'la?_   
  
Kirk's merry chuckle of relief silently accompanied the words, and when he looked up into Spock's eyes, his own filled with tears of joy at the smile of complete recognition of all they meant to each other he found in the glittering dark pools. The longer they remained close, the easier it became for them to sense the return to full strength of the silver thread of the bond that had been severed but not destroyed.  
  
The intensely personal reunion of their souls was shattered by the delighted laughter of the rest of the crew as they spotted George and Gracie swimming freely. The humans playfully released their tension by unceremoniously dragging each other into the water, almost drowning each other in the process. Kirk was granted no immunity and, unwilling to suffer even such an insignificant separation from Spock, he immediately proceeded to subject his t'hy'la to the same treatment.  
  
The arrival of the Starfleet shuttle signalled the end to the frivolity and provided a sobering reminder to the renegades that they would now be required to face the consequences of their actions. A stirring round of applause greeted the bedraggled, but highly elated Enterprise officers as they were quickly hustled through the gathering crowd that lined the passageways from the shuttle berth to the Starfleet Medical Centre. The Starfleet Commander tolerated the display of public loyalty with undisguised disdain, and was severely tempted to comment on the inappropriate 'hero worship' of military personnel who were facing courts martial but his voice was stilled by a glance and a subtle shake of his head from the Federation President.  
  
The veteran crew were well accustomed to such attention and smiled politely at the well wishers as they made their way to attend the routine medical examinations that were standard procedure following a crash landing. Once all were declared undamaged and in good health, they were ushered into a private waiting room to hear a few brief words from their superiors. The Federation President congratulated them on a job well done, while the Starfleet Commander notified the rebel officers that they were relieved of their duties until the date of the official hearing of the charges against them was set. As soon as they had been dismissed, Chekov and Sulu decided to join Scotty in a 'wee one or two', as the engineer put it while Doctor Taylor accepted Uhura's offer of accommodation and a little sight seeing before Starfleet decided what to do with their anomalous guest.  
  
"Well, that was a lovely welcome home... thanks for saving the planet, but you are all facing possible court martial," commented McCoy dryly to his two remaining companions.  
  
"I am not facing any charges, Doctor," corrected Spock in the manner that Mc Coy liked to think of as Vulcan smugness.  
  
"Well you should be!" He exclaimed unreasonably.  
  
"Bones, you know as well as I that Spock did nothing wrong. We were all well aware that we were breaking rules so none of us have cause for complaint. Look on the bright side, at least we are not going to be thrown in the brig," said Kirk in an attempt to placate McCoy with his usual charming levity and dismissive shrug.  
  
"I guess we should be grateful for small mercies," the Doctor grudgingly agreed.  
  
"Rest assured that I appreciate the sacrifices made on my behalf and I fully intend to stand with you at the hearing," said Spock, his words eliciting a smile of affection and pride from Kirk.  
  
"That's very 'human' of you, Spock." As ever McCoy was unable to resist the temptation to tease his friend and Kirk smiled with amusement at the familiar banter.  
  
"As you so often point out, Doctor, I am half-Human," replied Spock with a typical raised eyebrow.  
  
"And I was part Vulcan for a while, thanks very much for that headache!"  
  
"Perhaps you should seek the services of a Healer to relieve it," suggested Spock, deliberately misunderstanding the friendly jibe, and ignoring McCoy's snort of disgust.  
  
"Even though I have great respect for your Healers, I would rather have Chapel look me over to make sure I am not suffering any after effects of being the keeper of your katra," he replied. "Care to join me, Spock?"  
  
Whilst he shared the Doctor's scientific curiosity about the process of the rejoining of body and mind, Spock had had his fill of medical examinations and also had no intention of having his privacy invaded by Doctor Chapel or any of Starfleet's Medical Officers.  
  
"I must decline the invitation. I have been thoroughly examined by the Healers at Gol and have been declared fit for duty. Any further testing would be a waste of resources," he stated adamantly with typical Vulcan logic. What he did not say was that his objection was also based on his awareness of his human side which had reached the point where he understood his mother's questions regarding his human companions. He was content to accept that he felt friendship towards his shipmates and an even deeper affection and love for his t'hy'la, but he remained Vulcan enough to insist his emotions were not for public scrutiny.  
  
"OK, Spock. I understand." McCoy had not expected any other response, but was unable to resist a friendly taunt as he turned to leave. "If you change your mind, call me!" Kirk winced and both Spock's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs as the chuckling Doctor left the room.  
  
"Well, that leaves just you and me, Spock. I am afraid it will not be possible for you to return to your officer's quarters. When you were declared... dead," said Kirk, hesitating to use the word that still held painful connotations, "Starfleet exercised its customary efficiency and reallocated the accommodation."  
  
"As is only logical." It was a totally unemotional statement of fact that nonetheless made Kirk even more uncomfortable and somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Yes it may be logical but it is also a disgrace, if you ask me. It takes weeks of arguing to have requisitions for the ship approved, yet barely a day after we docked I was informed that your quarters needed to be cleared immediately. I intended to send your personal effects from both the ship and your quarters on to Vulcan, but a more pressing issue took precedence," admitted Kirk with a melancholy smile at the reference to recent events.  
  
"Of course. Am I to understand that you are still in possession of those items Jim?" Spock was strangely pleased that it had been his t'hy'la rather than his father who had seen to the task. Sarek would no doubt have been dismayed to find that his staid, Vulcan son had a whole container full of cherished gifts given by his friends in celebration of his birthday, not to mention the box that contained an assortment of plastic mistletoe, cardboard 'party hats' from New Year's Eve celebrations and mementoes of other human holidays.  
  
"Yes, everything is stored in my guest room as a matter of fact. You are more than welcome to move in with me, unless you would prefer to stay at the Vulcan Embassy until new quarters can be assigned," offered Jim, his eyes alight with a silent plea that the answer would be in favour of sharing his apartment as they had fully intended to on their return from the training cruise.  
  
"I believe it would be most satisfactory to live with you," acquiesced Spock, compelled by an unnamed force to give in to his own desire and need to remain as close as possible to the one person who would always be an integral and important part of his life. As soon as he uttered the words, a slight frown creased his brow as he vaguely recalled having said them before.  
  
"So you told me the last time I asked," the admiral acknowledged, touching Spock lightly on the arm. Through the bond that was growing ever stronger, the touch filled Spock's mind with erotic images of their first night together as lovers and he gasped as the intense feelings threatened to overwhelm him. "You remember, don't you?" Kirk asked, unable to control his elation as he gripped Spock's shoulders and playfully swirled he around in an action very reminiscent of a similar scene in sickbay long ago after Jim had apparently 'miraculously returned to life. A raised eyebrow and the subtle smile of affection that was given to no-one else but Jim was answer enough.  
  
"Indeed. It was your birthday, and after visiting you, McCoy contacted me and told me you were 'feeling sorry for yourself" as he put it, and suggested a game of chess might improve your mood."  
  
"You mean you went AWOL from the ship just to play chess with me!" exclaimed Kirk.  
  
"I was on my rest period, and not required to spend it aboard ship while in Space dock as you well know," replied Spock, feigning affront at the accusation. "Also, I had fully intended to pay you a visit to discuss a personal matter that had nothing to do with chess before we went on the training cruise. The good Doctor merely provided me with an acceptable reason for my absence, had it been questioned."  
  
"Entirely logical," laughed Jim.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I cannot tell you how happy you made me that night, Spock although we neither played chess, nor managed to get much rest after we declared our love for each other and decided to become full bond mates."  
  
"Also an entirely logical decision, as was deciding to live together," said Spock allowing his lips to curl in the affectionate smile that he only ever displayed in private.  
  
"Of course, and I thoroughly approved of your method for improving my mood," replied Jim as he drew Spock into his arms and held him close.  
  
"It was a mutually enjoyable experience, as I recall. I also clearly recall the depth of my love for you," said Spock in a soft whisper as he reached out to ever so gently trace Jim's cheek with a single, graceful finger. A sweet reassurance of eternal love filtered through the link even as he uttered the words.  
  
"Oh, Spock, I love you more than..." any further response was silenced with a feather light kiss. Not satisfied with such a chaste but loving touch, Kirk hungrily claimed the lips he had thought lost forever. The searing heat of passion engulfed them as the kiss deepened, the flames of desire burning the anguish and pain of their separation by death to ash. "This is not exactly a very private location, but I am sorely tempted to simply lock the door and show you just how much," Kirk said in all seriousness when they finally parted for air.  
  
"That would not be wise, Jim. The walls of this room are hardly sound proof, and if I remember our evening together correctly, you are a rather vociferous lover," teased Spock, the sultry tone in his voice only served to make Jim feel weak in the knees.  
  
"You are not exactly the silent type either," he declared as he trailed his hand down Spock's back until the reached the curve of his buttocks. "Come on, let's get out of here and find out just how much more of your so far excellent memory has returned," he suggested with a playful swat to the attractive backside of his First Officer.

Spock wandered slowly around the apartment for the first time since his 'death', pleased to find that everything from the antiques displayed on the wall to the location of the various rooms seemed totally familiar. Jim watched in silence, savouring his lover's mere presence as he reacquainted himself with his surroundings. Spock stopped at the table where their unfinished chess game stood waiting for the next move and contemplated the situation.  
  
"You appear to be losing this match, the white king is in imminent danger of checkmate," he said allowing his eyes to smile as he turned to face Jim.  
  
"Do not be so sure, Spock. Would you care to finish the game later?" he asked with the unmistakeable hint of a challenge.  
  
"Indeed. I seem to recall that you employ the most illogical, but often effective strategies, not to mention distractions," Spock commented as Jim came to stand beside him, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"That have been used to successfully assist me to win many a game," he boasted with a relaxed smile. In an act of remembered intimacy that sent a thrill directly to Jim's groin, Spock turned to kiss him lightly on the brow before moving away to continue his exploration. He stopped at Jim's desk to pick up the antique spectacles McCoy had given the admiral as a birthday gift.  
  
"It appears you were correct in your assumption, Jim. Apparently the time line remained unaffected by our presence in the twentieth century. These are indeed the same glasses that you sold to that dealer in San Francisco," he said.  
  
"Yes, and I suppose I should see about having the lenses repaired. That book beneath them was also a birthday gift... from you."  
  
"So I recall. You thought there was some hidden meaning in the choice of title," acknowledged Spock as he picked up the tome and turned to the first chapter.  
  
"Well, you certainly made sure it was the best and worst of times," replied Jim, shivering at the sudden image of Spock dying in the radiation chamber and noticing for the first time that the Vulcan was beginning to look a little pale. He lightly grasped a hand that should have felt warm to his touch instead of cool and kept hold while he led the Vulcan to the bedroom. "You are freezing, Spock. I will light the fire while you shower and change, and since you are obviously still feeling the cold, use the hot water, it will bring your body temperature back to normal more quickly than the sonics," suggested Jim with obvious concern.  
  
"Thank you, I will do as you suggest," replied Spock who was indeed beginning to shiver, but not only from the residual effects of exposure to the cold water of the bay.  
  
Although he was not fond of real water showers, Spock was surprised to find he relished the warmth that gradually suffused its way into his body as it drove away the last of the chill. The immediate relief from the cold was an intensely pleasurable experience and the warm water spraying over his naked body made his skin tingle, unexpectedly evoking a brief image of a naked body pressing wantonly against his, causing a barely audible moan of need escaped his lips just as his t'hy'la opened the bathroom door. Jim stood for a moment simply drinking in the sight of Spock's naked arousal, and soon found himself in the same lustful state. He wanted nothing more than to be one in body and mind with his returned bondmate, and sensing this, Spock sent a silent invitation through the bond.  
  
_You are most welcome to join me, Jim_.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation, Jim eagerly discarded his clothes and stepped into the cubicle, standing so that they were face to face, and forcing their bodies to touch in the most delicious places. When he reached out to lightly trail his fingers across the damp skin, tendrils of fire lanced through Spock's body, sparking the flame deep within his heart. The Vulcan remained motionless, unwilling and unable to move away, mesmerized by the hazel eyes that glittered with the same intense desire that filled his own dark gaze.  
  
Love starved lips were crushed together and Jim's tongue probed ever deeper into the sweet moistness of his lover's willing mouth with unbridled passion. Hands anxious to feel bare skin moved sensuously over every part of wet, naked bodies arousing each other to a delightfully painful hardness. Wordlessly they parted and moved to the bed, falling eagerly into a loving embrace. Whispered words of love soon gave way to sighs and moans of lust as their bodies writhed together. When Spock' delicious tongue penetrated his mouth, Jim's gentle caresses turned into needful and erotic touches. His fingers, slicked with oil, prepared the way for the most intimate of touches, while Spock's burning fingertips settled on the meld points of his lover's face.  
  
Their coupling was both brief and intense with neither able to long deny themselves the release that sated their physical need and exploded into their minds through the bond at the height of their passion. Finally their bodies collapsed into stillness, remaining entwined as they waited for their racing hearts to settle in the aftermath of their ecstasy.  
  
"Spock?" whispered Jim as he caressed the black silky hair, damp with perspiration from his exertions that now rested on a glistening shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Jim," sighed Spock with contentment as he tightened his arms around his lover's waist, drawing him closer as his soft lips nuzzled the curve of his neck.  
  
"Welcome home." 


End file.
